


Pucker-Up Buttercup

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pucker-Up Buttercup

She shivers when she feels his hands sliding up on her sweater, his fingers finding and unlatching the clasp of her bra, before pulling away from her. She tries to protest, until he grabs the hem and begins to tug it up over her head, her bra going with it, leaving her naked from the waist up.

"Beautiful.", he murmurs, dropping the garments to the floor, his eyes not leaving her breasts, as he cups one in his hand, his thumb gently scraping over a soft nipple. He watches with pure fascination as it hardens under his touch, before he does the same to the twin with his other hand, "Are they always this sensitive?"

"I...I...don't know.", she stammers, "I never really..."

She's pretty when she blushes, as he continues to rub his thumbs over her nipples, watching with delight as they deepen in color, puckering up for a kiss. Urging her onto her back, he lays down beside her, his head propped up on one hand, the other still touching her breasts, teasing her nipples with light touches. She felt the small sparks from her nipples as they traveled down to rest between her thighs, her insides turning warm. Just when she doesn't think it could get any better, he lowers his head, and she feels his warm breath against one tight pink nipple, just before he takes it between his lips.

The sensations of his mouth on her breast, his lips sucking her nipple, the subtle scrap of his teeth against the very tip is almost too much. Each tug of his lips on her nipple, created an answering ache between her legs. As if knowing what he was doing to her, Jackson released her nipple, his mouth hovering over it, as if he was trying to decide what he was going to do next. Before she could say or do anything, he flicked his tongue across the swollen tip, alternating between plucking at it with his lips and nipping at it with his teeth. She swallowed hard when he began to lick it, long, slow licks across her tender flesh, his tongue pressing down directly over her nipple, making it glisten in the light from the bedside lamp. He looked up at her then, and not taking his eyes from hers, he blew directly on it, and the contact of his warm breath brushing across her wet nipple made her cry out in response.

Jackson had seen a lot of things that made him hot for a girl, but watching April come from just having her nipple sucked was the hottest thing he ever seen, the way her eyes glazed over, her mouth open in a breathless pant, her body slack, her nipples darkening and growing even tighter if possible. Unable to help himself, he brushed his nose across it's twin, making her jerk as she still shuddered from the orgasm he gave her, and he watched as it puckered up for him, all pink and ready for him.

"Pucker up, buttercup.", he murmured, giving it a kiss before taking it in his mouth in a fierce suckle that had her crying out his name all over again.


End file.
